Come September
by bra twilight
Summary: "Love. Why was it so fragile, so easy to break?" It's the summer before the GT gang heads off to college and they go to a night club, where they discover summer romance.


Come September

An AU DBZ fic. The GT gang are all 18 and this fic is set in the summer previous to heading out to college. 

_tinuviel_

__

Her eyes sparkled like bright sapphires. She smiled at her longtime friend. "Come on, Trunks. Let's go. Bra doesn't like to wait, you know that." He nodded. "I know. But it's fun to piss her off, then watch her scream." She laughed. "Trunks! That's so mean!" Her black hair bounced around her shoulders, catching the fading rays of sunlight. 

He smiled at her, taking her hand. The two walked out to the red sports car, lost in the naiveté of summer. They headed out to Capsule Corp., where Bra and Goten were probably waiting for them. 

_Her bones will ache_

_Her mouth will shake_

__

Bra frowned as they showed up. "You two are _SO_ late, you know that? We almost had to _walk_." Her brother smirked. "Aren't _you_ the one who likes to be fashionably late?" She glared back. "_You_ like to be fashionably late, too, Trunks Briefs Vejita!" 

Pan stepped between the two. "You _do_ want to go to _Fading Sunlight_, ne? Then let's get going." Bra and Trunks nodded, glared at each other, and all four piled in the car. 

_And as the passion dies_

_Her magic heart will break_

__

Trunks glanced at her. She was smiling and laughing, full of innocence. Why were they always like that? They shattered in his hands, like ice crystals. Was she like that? He didn't know. He didn't know if he could take the chance to find out. He loved her. Did she love him? 

There was always only one way to find out. But did he want everything to unravel? Did he want to take the chance his life would fall apart? 

_She'll fly to France_

_Cause there's no chance_

__

She smiled. Why was this so hard? She played the dating game all the time. So why couldn't she do it now? "So, Bra, you alive?" Goten waved his hand in her face. "Goten to Bra. Do you read me?" 

"Course I read you," She responded easily, giggling, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Love. Why was it so fragile, so easy to break? 

_No hope for Cinderella_

_Come September_

__

She pointed to the ritzy-looking club off the highway. "There it is. _Fading Sunlight_." Trunks swerved the car into the parking lot and she fell onto his lap. She stepped out of the car as soon as Trunks parked, wiping the dust off her short black skirt. She was wearing a black bikini-like top and a VERY short black skirt. Everything on it was connected by black ribbons, and her hair flew free in the breeze. 

"Looks nice, ne?" Trunks commented from over her shoulder. She blinked, startled. "Yeah, I guess." "You guess, ne? Very _you_, Pan." 

_Everything wrong_

_Gonna be alright_

_Come September_

__

The quartet walked into the club, where music played at mega bass. Some of their friends immediately came up to them. "Oh, Pan, you look _awesome_!" Marron gushed, looking at her close friend with envy. "So, where are you going for college?" 

"I haven't decided yet. I'm _so_ sorry I haven't gotten much of a chance to talk to you this summer, but Mar, it's been absolutely _perfect_!" Pan giggled as her friend dragged her towards the dance floor. "Let's hit the floor!" 

_Her violet sky_

_Will need to cry_

__

She was so perfect. And she was so not his. And she loved someone else. Someone very different from him. He brushed his dark bangs off his face and smiled devilishly. Oh well, Son Goten was going to have some _fun_! 

He watched as Marron walked out onto the dance floor. He walked up to her smoothly. "Hey, Marron, wanna dance?" She giggled. "Go_ten_, of _course_ I want to!" 

_Cause if it doesn't rain_

_Then everything will die_

__

Pan danced in time to the music. Her favorite song, _Come September_, was playing. "And as the passion dies... Her magic heart will break..." She sang along to the music. "Well, what have we here? Pan, without a partner? Something could be arranged here. Care to dance, Pan?" 

Pan recognized the voice. She heard this voice every day in her dreams. "Sure, Trunks. Sure. You know, this is my _favorite_ song." Trunks smiled, and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Mine, too." 

_She needs to heal_

_She needs to feel_

__

Ubu arrived late, as usual. He saw Bra dancing by herself and immediately walked over to her and took her by the arm. She blushed when she realized it was him. He briefly wondered about that, then guided her to the dance floor. 

A slow dance started and he wrapped his arm around her waist. This was going to be fun. 

_Something more than tender_

_Come September_

__

Trunks brought his lips down to Pan's and kissed her briefly. When they broke apart, she smiled at him. "I always dreamed about that. How about a second round?" He needed no second bidding, and once more captured her lips in a passionate kiss. 

To the lovers, this moment lasted forever. Love was pain, sorrow, anguish... and also pure bliss... 

_Everything wrong_

_Gonna be alright_

_Come September_

__

Love? What was it? What did it mean? To many it meant happiness. To some it meant utter sorrow. To Bra Briefs Vejita, it was a combination of both. She loved someone she could never obtain, who would never love her back. 

She pretended to love someone else, to cover it up. To pretend. What was love? Was it sorrow? Or was it happiness? Bra didn't know, but she let Ubu capture her lips regardless of whether or not she loved him. She never waited for love, because it always eluded her. 

_The souls that burn  
Will twist and turn_

She loved him, and she thought he loved her too. Did he? Sorano Marron didn't know. Or care. She loved Son Goten, and for the moment, he was kissing her passionately. So why bother? 

Because her mother had always said to wait for true love. True love. What was that? She still remembered that day when her mother told her to wait for true love... 

_And find you in the dark_

_No matter where you run_

__

_"I don't love you anymore, Marron. The feeling, the spark, it's just gone. Um, it's not your fault, but I don't think we should stay together anymore." He said to her, as tears appeared in her eyes. "I hate you, Pierre! I hate you!" She shrieked at the French transfer student, who was trying to break up calmly._

_"Who do you love _now_, Pierre? What pretty girl should I feel sorry for?" "Pan Satan Son." "She'll never love you, Pierre. Never!" Marron ran crying into the night, and the next morning flew home to her mother._

__

_She's made her mark_

_But lost her spark_

__

He buried himself in her blonde hair. Sure, he didn't love her. So what? What did that ever mean to him before? Well, he had never dated a friend before. No matter, if they ever broke up, which they would, he would make it painless. He would set her up with someone else. 

He was Son Goten, ladies' man, born to serve the population of females that worshipped at the feet of him and his best friend Trunks. He did love someone, but that person would never love him back. 

_And what she's pushing for_

_She can't remember_

__

_"Pierre broke up with me Mama. He said he was in love with Pan. I can't believe it. I thought... I thought... he loved me..." Marron collapsed in her mother's arms, tears streaking down her face. "Marron, everything will be okay. One day, you'll find your _true_ love. Not someone who just thinks you're pretty."_

_Mother and daughter. How cute. Juuhachi stroked her daughter's hair, murmuring nonsense into her ear, like she did when Marron was a baby. "How will I know it's my true love?" "You'll be able to tell Marron. He'll _love_ you, and worship you. He'll say, 'You're the only person I'll ever love again.'"_

__

_Everything wrong_

_Gonna be alright_

_Come September_

__

__She snuggled into his chest, heedless of all the jealous glances. "Love you, Trunks." "Love you too, Pan." he whispered into her ear, tucking her hair behind it. "So, just wondering, where are you going to college?" 

"California Uni. Where else? It's far away from my sickening parents, _and_ it has an ocean nearby. Where are you going?" "Not sure, I've been accepted to a lot of places, California Uni included. I think I'll go there." "That'll be nice. Pan and Trunks and Bra and Goten all at the same college." 

_Her eyes surrender_

_Her cry a crying shame_

__

_"You'll always be my twin sis, Bra. Nothing will _ever_ change that. You can always cry on _my_ shoulder, because I'll always be there for you, you can count on that." Trunks patted his twin on the shoulder as she cried. "I thought he loved me. I didn't love _him_, of course. But _no one_ cheats on Bra Briefs Vejita."_

_"No one cheats on a Briefs Vejita, because they stick together. We care about each other, but everyone else is just alien to us." "Yeah, we're in a class all to ourselves. No one will ever touch us. Trunks, it'll always be you and me, side by side."_

__

_Coming undone is she ever_

_Gonna feel the same_

__

__"Bra and Goten are going to California Uni?" "Yeah, Bra signed up the second I did and so did Goten. Now we'll all be together, as best friends forever." "That'll be great. I can't wait. Hey, maybe we can all share a dorm. I bet you could get that arranged, ne Trunks?" 

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Of _course_ I could get that arranged." He kissed Pan again, a long, slow kiss, full of passion. "I never doubted you, Trunks. Never." The two kissed again, sharing a feeling that was known as "love". "Love" was such a nice feeling to experience, but it was mean, too. But c'est la vie, that's life. 

_She will run_

_She's gonna drink the sun_

__

_She ran down the street, crying softly. This wasn't fair. Why were her parents always so overprotective? She was _fifteen_ for Dende's sake. Why did her parents persist in keeping her from dating and then why did they always turn out to be right in the end? Son Pan had defied her parents' dating rule and it had turned out the boy she dated only wanted her for her beauty. And to get inside her tiny skirt._

_She had stopped him from doing that, but she still felt betrayed. She looked up at a tap on her shoulder. "Pan, do you want to talk about it?" It was Trunks, as usual. Thank Dende he was always there to relieve her of her pain. What would she do without him? "Yeah, I think it might help to talk about it. Trunks, I don't know what I'd do without you." He blushed. "I aim to please."_

__

_Shining just for you_

_Instead of everyone_

__

"Bra, will you be my girlfriend?" Ubu asked hopefully, getting down on one knee. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?" She giggled, but inside she was laughing mockingly. She didn't love him, and she probably never would. She loved one person as something more than a friend or a sibling, or a parent. 

She remembered saying to Trunks it would always be him and her, standing together against the world. Well, she guessed it would be him, her, Pan, and Goten, best friends forever, through every hardship. Ubu kissed her, but there was no love in it for her. 

__

_And so it goes_

_She'll stand alone_

__

_"You know my boyfriend, Pierre? Well, it turns out th-that moron was only trying to get inside my pants. Stupid Mom and Dad, they're always right." "Not always, Pan, that wasn't true love. True love is when you love someone, and that person loves you back with all their heart." She sniffled, glancing up at his warm blue eyes. "Is that true, Trunks?"_

_"Yeah, of course. You know, Mom once said love is like a rose. It's beautiful but it hurts you sometimes too. Roses are red, white, and pink, just like love. Roses are also black, and so is love. Nothing is always good, or bad. Love hurts. Mom _should_ know. I have to listen to her and Dad." She smiled at him, through her tears. "I'm so glad I have you as a best friend forever Trunks. Even when I'm sad, you can make me happy."_

__

_And try not to remember_

_Come September_

__

__He held her hand, and looked into her eyes sincerely. "I love you Pan. I think this is _true_ love. Not one-sided love. _True_ love." Pan nodded, her eyes brimming with blissful tears. "I think so too, Trunks. Dende, you've made me feel so darn _special_. I love you, too."  
"Love is like a rose, and we're past the pain and into the beauty." He kissed her again. He stood up, and checked his watch. "We better get everyone and go, or Chichi and Gohan will kill us. Dad will kill _me_ for letting _Bra_ stay out this late, but Bra'll bail me out, thank Dende." The two stood up and searched for Bra and Goten. 

_Everything wrong_

_Gonna be alright_

_Come September_

Goten broke himself off from the embrace. "I gotta go find Bra, Marron. It's time for me to go." Marron smiled at him. "I had a nice time, tonight. I hope you did too. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at Trunks and Bra's pool party." "Yeah, see ya." Goten walked off in search of Bra. 

Bra was relatively easy to find. She was looking for her coat when she crashed into Goten. "Oh sorry, Mister--oh, Goten!" She blushed, and Goten silently wondered about that. The two headed out for the car, where Trunks and Pan were waiting to drive them all to Capsule Corp. 

_*owari*_

__

Yay! I'm finally done this fic! Oh, the song I used is called _Come September_ by Natalie Imbruglia on the CD White Lilies Island. I love that CD. I got the CD yesterday at the mall while shopping. So, what did you think? 

If The Audience demands a sequel, I'll write that. Otherwise, I'm gonna leave this fic where it is. So if you liked this, R&R and tell me to write a sequel cause I'm a very lazy person! 

If you liked this, you might want to check out some of my other fics like _Nightmares_ and _Tears of an Angel_. 

Ja ne, 

_tinuviel_


End file.
